Boss of the North Pole
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Sasuke itu emang tampan, cerdas, multitalenta dan digilai para gadis, tapi cuma satu yang kurang, yaitu senyuman... tapi siapa sangka, kalau sosok yang dijuluki Boss of the North Pole ini, selalu senyum di rumahnya, kenapa yah? bad sumary, Sasuke x FemNaruto


**Disclaimare **

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC , Gaje, Abal, Alur gak jelas, Penulis yang masih Amatir, Genderbend, Female Naruto**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke x Female Naruto**

*****mulai*** **

Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, tampan, cerdas, multitalenta dan idaman para wanita. Namun ada yang kurang dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini. Apa kalian tahu itu?  
Biar kuberikan clue-nya, senyuman... mengerti? eh? masih tidak mengerti juga?

Baiklah biar kuperjelas, yang kurang dari pemuda ini adalah sebuah senyuman. Iya, senyuman, pemuda ini sangat pelit yang namanya senyuman. Mau dengan kliennya ataupun bawahannya, Sasuke selalu memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, tanpa sebuah senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Ditambah lagi aura yang keluar setiap ia rapat dengan klien atau bawahannya, selalu aura dingin, Makanya setiap kali ada meeting aura yang ada dalam pertemuan tersebut, seperti di kutub utara atau mungkin selatan? yang mana saja deh. Intinya para klien dan bawahan Sasuke selalu merasakan dingin dan menggigil, kalau berhadapan dengan Uchiha muda yang satu ini.

Itulah sebabnya Sasuke dijuluki _boss of the north pole_ oleh para bawahannya, bahkan klien si Uchiha muda ini juga setuju dengan julukan tersebut. Tapi percaya gak, kalau di rumahnya itu, sang Uchiha ini selalu tersenyum? Pasti gak pada percaya deh. Saya yakin para bawahannya dan klien si Uchiha muda ini pasti bakal mulutnya menganga lebar, seperti di anime-anime, kalau melihat kelakuan Sasuke di rumahnya yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan di kantor.

Masih tidak percaya? mau bukti? Baiklah biar kubuktikan. Jadi begini, setiap pulang ke rumah, setelah penat, lelah, pegel-pegel pokoknya segala macam jenis capek merasuk di badan Sasuke, akan hilang seketika. Hal ini dikarenakan, saat Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, berkulit tan dan ada tiga goresan di kedua wajahnya, terlihat sedang tertidur manis di atas sofa.

Gadis itu adalah istrinya Sasuke bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan dia selalu tertidur di sofa, karena niatnya ingin menunggu suaminya pulang. Namun karena Naruto tidak terbiasa tidur larut malam, sedangkan Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam, karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Naruto selalu ketiduran setiap menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Di saat itulah tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum lepas tanpa beban. Saya sendiri yakin kalau bawahan dan kliennya yang perempuan pasti langsung mimisan seketika. Hal ini karena jarang-jarang melihat _boss of the north pole_ tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Berikutnya Sasuke pasti akan menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar, tanpa membangunkan gadis itu. Hal ini karena Sasuke menyukai wajah tidur Naruto yang tampak polos seperti anak kecil, jadi ia enggan membangunkannya.

Lalu keesokan harinya saat Sasuke membuka mata di pagi hari, setelah tidur cukup lama. Sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis di wajahnya, karena pada saat ia bangun, Sasuke melihat sang istri yang membangunkannya, dengan celemek dan centong di tangannya. Entah apa maksudnya bawa-bawa centong segala. Mungkin sedang masak, lalu teringat untuk membangunkan suami, supaya tidak telat masuk kerja. Makanya Naruto membawa centong ketika membangunkan Sasuke.

"Nie, teme kenapa kau tidak pernah membangunkanku, pas aku ketiduran menunggumu pulang kantor?" tanya Naruto dengan muka cemberut sambil memasangkan dasi pada Sasuke.

Naruto tampak kesal karena setiap kali menunggu Sasuke, pasti ketiduran terus. Padahal ia sudah minum kopi, tapi tetap saja, matanya tidak tahan tidur sampai larut malam. Sudah begitu Sasuke bukannya membangunkannya, malah membawanya ke kamar. Mestinya Naruto yang harus melayani Sasuke setelah pulang kerja, tapi malah Naruto sendiri yang dilayani Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar tidak enak hati, karena merasa selalu merepotkan Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau tidur sampai ileran, makanya aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, dobe," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"I...ileran? enak saja, kau yang ileran!" balas Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal, karena di ejek Sasuke, kalau tidur suka ileran.

"Memang kenyataan."

"Teme!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi dobe kalau memang kau tidak kuat menungguku, ya tidak usah. Jadi kan kau tidak perlu merepotkanku. Kau tahu menggendongmu itu berat." Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi kemudian wajahnya tertunduk, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya, dia malah merepotkan Sasuke, bukannya sebuah tepukan terasa di atas kepala Naruto dan mengacak pelan rambut gadis itu.

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan? jangan diacak-acak rambutku?!" ungkap Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Berhentilah menggunakan dua kata tidak jelas itu teme!"

"Hn."

"Gahhh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sejenak suasana hening seketika, hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Nie, teme maaf yah sudah merepotkanmu setiap malam. Kau pasti capek deh, sepulang kerja, selalu menggendongku ke kamar dan aku janji tidak akan menunggumu lagi, supaya tidak merepotkanmu lagi," ujar Naruto meminta maaf.

"Hn dasar dobe, aku akan marah padamu kalau kau tidak mau menungguku pulang," tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kalau aku tidak usah memaksakan diri, nanti malah merepotkanmu," bantah Naruto.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Lagipula aku suka melihat kau yang tertidur sambil ileran. Tampak seperti dobe bodoh," jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mengejek Naruto membuat kedutan kekesalan muncul di pelipis Naruto.

"Gahhh, kau menyebalkan teme. Ya sudah aku tak mau tahu kalau kau keberatan menggendongku nantinya!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Tidak masalah kan tinggal digelindingin saja, beres kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan seringgaian terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku karung, dasar teme jelek!" langsung saja Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar sendirian sambil menggerutu kesal. Sementara Sasuke hanya terkekeh, melihat Naruto kesal. Dia selalu senang mengusili Naruto, tapi kemudian wajah Sasuke kembali tersenyum lembut.

Intinya sih, Sasuke hanya bisa OOC seperti ini jika dengan istrinya seorang, makanya pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa seperti itu. Kakaknya Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya juga, tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

Tapi kalau di kantor jangan harap kau bisa melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, kecuali kalau Naruto datang ke kantornya Sasuke, itu mungkin lain cerita. Yah memang yang hanya bisa melelehkan aura dingin dari _boss of the north pole _itu cuma Naruto seorang. Istrinya yang merupakan _princess sun _bagi Sasuke.

*****END*****

Haloo….

Ane kembali dengan sebuah fic pendek lagi,

Eh…eh…makasih loh yang udah ngeriview fic the sweat gift ane…

Emang ane lagi senang bikin fic one shoot gak mumet and simple kayak multichap -_-d

Oke see you


End file.
